Alethiometer
The Alethiometer is given to Lyra by the master of Jorden College at the beginning of the Northern Lights; he tells her to keep it a secret from Mrs Coulter. An Alethiometer is a small, gold-colored, compass-like device that had a single, simple, use: to tell the truth. 'Aletheia' meaning 'Truth' gives its name. It is described in Northern Lights thus: Process A particular process is to be followed to use an alethiometer. The user directs three needles to lie over certain symbols on the face of device to create a question. Once such an alignment of the needles are achieved, the user has to define or think of the question in his / her mind. The user must not grasp for an answer, but be content not to know. Once the question is formed lightly in the mind of the user, the fourth needle swings into action and moves from one symbol to another. It may point to one symbol more than once, specifying the meaning. Any particular symbol has multiple meanings and answers. The user has to learn to decipher the answers and it takes much experience to be able to do so. An Alethiometer provides the answers through the influence of Dust(dark matter and dark energy) or particles called Shadows. An alethiometer can predict the answers to the past, and the present events, but it can't provided answers to the future events. However, it may predict in a limited way about the future events, as to what would happen if certain actions are taken, for instance, such as the effects of leaving the underworld on the ghosts that later did so in The Amber Spyglass. A person who has mastered the art and science of reading and understanding the alethiometer is called an alethiometrist. Notable alethiometrists include The Master of Jordan College, Fra Pravel and Lyra Belacqua. Lyra is especially notable because she can read the alethiometer with relative ease using her intuition. Most readers require years of study and volumes of reference books, and still take a very long time to make readings. Symbols The 36 symbols appearing on an Alethiometer and some of their meanings with pictorial presentations are given below: Image:Hourglass.jpg|'Hourglass', Time, Death, change... Image:Sun.jpg|'Sun', Day, Authority, truth... Image:Alpha and Omega.jpg|'Alpha and Omega', Language, Process, words... Image:Marionette.jpg|'Marionette', Obedience, Submission, grace... Image:Serpent.jpg|'Serpent', Evil, Guile, natural wisdom... Image:Caidron (crucible).jpg|'Cauldron (crucible)', Alchemy, Craft, achieved wisdom... Image:Anchor.jpg|'Anchor', Hope, Steadfastness, prevention... Image:Angel.jpg|'Angel', Messenger, Hierarchy, disobedience... Image:Helmet.jpg|'Helmet', War, Protection, narrow vision... Image:Beehive.jpg|'Beehive', Productive work, Sweetness, light... Image:Moon.jpg|'Moon', Chastity, Mystery, the uncanny... Image:Madonna.jpg|'Madonna', Motherhood, The feminine, worship... Image:Apple.jpg|'Apple', Sin, Knowledge, vanity... Image:Bird.jpg|'Bird', The soul (the dæmon), Spring, marriage... Image:Bread.jpg|'Bread', Nourishment, Christ, sacrifice... Image:Ant.jpg|'Ant', Mechanical work, Diligence, tedium... Image:Bull.jpg|'Cattle or Bull', Earth, Power, honesty... Image:Candle.jpg|'Candle', Meaning, Understanding, learning... Image:Cornucopia.jpg|'Cornucopia', Wealth, Autumn, hospitality... Image:Chameleon.jpg|'Chameleon', Air, Greed, patience... Image:Thunderbolt.jpg|'Thunderbolt', Inspiration, Fate, anger... Image:Dolphin.jpg|'Dolphin', Water, Resurrection, playfulness... Image:Walled Garden.jpg|'Walled Garden', Nature, Innocence, order... Image:Globe.jpg|'Globe', Politics, Sovereignty, fame... Image:Sword.jpg|'Sword', Justice, Fortitude, the Church... Image:Griffin.jpg|'Griffin', Treasure, Watchfulness, courage... Image:Horse.jpg|'Horse', Europe, Journeys, fidelity... Image:Camel.jpg|'Camel', Asia, Summer, perseverance... Image:Elephant.jpg|'Elephant', Africa, Charity, continence... Image:Crocodile (caiman).jpg|'Crocodile (caiman)', America, Rapacity, enterprise... Image:Baby.jpg|'Baby', The future, Malleability, helplessness... Image:Compass.jpg|'Compass', Measurement, Mathematics, science... Image:Lute.jpg|'Lute', Poetry, Rhetoric, philosophy... Image:Tree.jpg|'Tree', Firmness, Shelter, fertility... Image:Wild man.jpg|'Wild man', Wild man, The Masculine, lust... Image:Owl.jpg|'Owl', Night, Winter, fear... Category:Objects Category:Alethiometer Symbols